ma vie enchaînée
by dame-demeter
Summary: ma vie enchaînée...ou comment moi, Severus Rogue, vis ma vie enchaînée à Miss Je Sais Tout.


**Résumé**: ou comment moi, Severus Rogue, vit ma vie enchaînée à Miss Je Sais Tout.

**Pairing**: Severus Snape / Hermione Granger

**Catégorie**: Romance/ Humour

**Disclaimer : **Je n'ai fait qu'emprunter les personnages, rien ne m'appartient.

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous . Voilà un gros délire qui sort droit de mon cerveau. J'espère que vous passerez un bon petit moment. Bonne lecture.

**Ma vie enchaînée.**

J'étais un sorcier puissant et pourtant j'ai été enchaînée de la plus pathétique des façons ! Comment ? Je vais vous le dire.

Comme je viens de le dire, j'étais un sorcier puissant. Je le suis toujours d'ailleurs. J'avais réussi à berner le plus grand mage noir, jusqu'à ce que ce gamin prétentieux de Potter- qui soit dit en passant m'horripilait, pour ne pas dire que je haïssais- fasse enfin quelque chose de sa vie à savoir tuer Monsieur Je ne Doute de Rien : Lord Voldemort.

Le Potter en question, ainsi que ses deux abominables amis (la Belette de Rouquin Weasley et la Miss Je sais Tout de Granger), ont été accueillis en Héros, récoltant toute la gloire pour eux. La Gazette ne cessait de parler d'eux, les « Libérateurs du monde sorcier ». Pffff. Ca me donnait envie de vomir.

Personne n'a songé un seul instant que sans moi, Severus Rogue, excellent et très renommé maître en potion, le petit Potter et sa bande de pitres n'auraient pas survécu au delà de la première année. Non ? hein. Bref passons.

Après la victoire, il fut décidé que Minerva reprendrait la tête de Poudlard. La vérité ayant éclaté grâce aux souvenirs d'Albus, je fus réhabilité dans le monde sorcier. Je repris ma place en tant que professeur de potion. De plus, il fut décidé, au vu de l'année précédente chaotique, que tous les élèves referaient leur année.

Moi qui pensait être débarrasser de Potter et sa bande, je me trompais lourdement.

Les cours reprirent tranquillement, et j'avais pu reprendre une vie normale, dédiée à la recherche, tout en donnant cours à ces cornichons.

Un jour alors que je donnais cours aux septième année, je vis que la Miss Je Sais Tout était dans ses pensées tout en rougissant de plus en plus. Piqué par la curiosité, je fis en sorte de plonger dans son regard sans que celle-ci ne s'en aperçoivent. Ainsi je pourrais me moquer d'elle par la suite et enlever un grand nombre de point à Gryffondor.

Et ce que je vis fut le commencement de la fin et le début de mon tourment.

Les pensées de Granger me menèrent à la salle de classe de potions. Décidément ! Même dans ses pensées elle n'était pas très imaginative.

Bref, j'étais dans ma classe de potions. Je me vis assis à mon bureau en train de corriger des copies. Granger quant à elle était en train de préparer une potion. En me rapprochant de son chaudron, je vis qu'elle préparait la potion Tue Loup.

Je levais les sourcils de surprise. Cette potion n'était pas enseignée en septième année. Cependant, c'était une potion qui devait être maîtrisée si l'on voulait passer le concours pour devenir maître.

Ainsi la Miss Je Sais Tout se destinait à la recherche, et à devenir maîtresse en potions. A bien y réfléchir, cela ne me surprenait pas outre mesure. Bien que je me couperais la langue plutôt que de l'avouer à quiconque, elle était très douée.

J'allais sortir de son esprit quand tout un coup l'atmosphère changea brusquement. Piquée par la curiosité je restai. Et je ne dirais qu'une chose : OH MERLIN !

Granger se désintéressa de son chaudron, après avoir mis la potion en bouteille. Elle se leva discrètement de sa place et s'approcha silencieusement et à pas de loup vers mon bureau. Trop concentré avec les satanées copies des trolls sans cervelle qui me servaient d'élèves, je ne la vis pas venir.

Ce n'est qu'en sentant une de ses mains sur mon bras gauche que je levai la tête tout en fronçant les sourcils. Alors que je m'apprêtai à lancer une remarque acerbe, la douce bouche de la lionne se posa sur la mienne.

Trop surpris pour réagir, elle en profita pour s'asseoir sur mon bureau sans lâcher mes lèvres. Ne réagissant toujours pas, elle se mit à suçoter ma lèvre inférieure m'arrachant un gémissement. Alors que j'allais me dégager et protester en enlevant un nombre incalculable de points à la maison Gryffondor (à tel point qu'elle ne serait plus positive jusqu'à la fin de l'année), elle profita du fait que ma bouche soit légèrement ouverte pour insérer sa langue.

Nom de Merlin où la Miss Je Sais Tout avait appris à embrasser comme ça ? Pas auprès du rouquin qui lui servait de petit ami. Si ?

Quoiqu'il en soit nos deux langues jouaient un jeu sensuel, elle commença à me déshabiller. Faisant taire ma conscience qui m'injuriait, je me jetai sur mon élève assouvissant mes bas instincts. Je n'étais qu'un homme après tout !

Je la rejetai sur le bureau et commençai à remonter mes mains le long de ses cuisses, découvrant une culotte verte au reflet d'argent. Pris d'un instinct primitif, je me vis lui arracher, plus que lui enlevée, son chemisier dévoilant deux collines satinées enserrées elles aussi dans un tissu vert au reflet d'argent.

Je délaissai sa bouche pour m'attaquer à ces deux monts sublimes, prenant plaisir aux gémissements, doux sons, qui arrivaient à mes oreilles. N'en pouvant plus, j'arrachai mon pantalon et mon caleçon puis pénétrai qu'un coup de rein brusque la lionne.

Mes coups de reins, d'après ce que je pouvais voir ce faisaient de plus en plus puissants et c'était un vrai plaisir de voir le corps et le visage de la jeune femme prendre une teinte rosée et se couvrir de sueur.

La délivrance vient en même temps pour nous deux, et je sortis de l'esprit de la Griffonne.

J'étais dans un état lamentable ! et d'un coup je bénissais les robes de sorcier qui cachaient mon problème. A savoir une énorme érection très très mais alors très désagréable. Je me raclai la gorge pour reprendre contenance, sortant par là même Granger de ses pensées lubriques.

Reprenant contact avec la réalité, son regard brun parcourut la salle avant de plonger dans le mien. Elle détourna aussitôt les yeux et plongea littéralement le nez dans son chaudron, tout en rougissant d'avantage.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent après cet épisode. Episode qui refusait de sortir de ma tête. Je me demandais si elle était aussi voluptueuse que ce que j'avais vu.

Alors que le mois de décembre commençait, Minerva me demanda, non m'ordonna, de donner des cours du soir à Granger, celle ci voulant passer le concours pour devenir maîtresse de potion.

Je refusais catégoriquement, mais elle ne me laissa pas le choix. Par moment on croirait qu'Albus était caché dans son corps tant leur comportement était semblable. Ainsi commencèrent les cours. Au début, je restai sur mes gardes. Me mettant au fond de la salle ou alors en lui laissant les instructions et quittant la pièce pour revenir voir le résultat une fois qu'elle était partie.

Puis alors que février commençait, je baissai ma garde.

Je rédigeai une note concernant mes recherches lorsque je sentis une main sur mon bras gauche. Les souvenirs revinrent d'un coup et tout se passa exactement comme Granger l'avait imaginé. Et je dois avouer que ça se passa en mieux.

Voilà comment moi Severus Rogue, ancien espion, vit ma vie enchaînée à celle de la Miss Je Sais Tout de Granger, qui deviendra à la fin de cette année Miss Je Sais Tout Rogue.

FIN.

**J'espère ce petit OS vous aura plut et qu'il vous aura fait passer un bon moment.**

**N'hésitez pas à me le dire en review .**

**Bien à vous.**

**Dame-demeter.**


End file.
